


In the Name of God

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 我女人留下的脑洞1551，普通人设定士兵米x随军牧师英，非常想要填这个坑了，两年了依然没动（…





	1. Chapter 1

我通过两种渠道了解柯克兰牧师，一是营房里那些家伙们的下流笑话，“你知道，琼斯，”他们总是压低声音，“随军牧师和随军妓女的工作本质是一样的，都是——'安慰'，只不过后一个安慰身体，前一个——安慰'精神'。”

二是他每周两次的工作时间，每周三他照例要去战地医院慰问那些伤员，到了周日他会出现在军营，活动区是军官俱乐部。

他穿过吵闹的人丛，神情与其说是肃穆不如说是淡漠，他手里拿着一本《圣经》，有时候是黑羔皮封面的祈祷书，他胸前的十字架吊坠泛着黯淡的微光，有士兵请求他的时候他就会停下来，给他们进行短暂的祷告或告解仪式，这种时候大多是一些无聊至极存心跟柯克兰牧师捣乱的家伙，我所在的整个飞行中队都承认我们的随军牧师特别引人注意——哪怕光从外表这一点。

自从那次我装病让自己躺在医院的重危病房，从而第一次遇到柯克兰牧师以来，我越来越热衷于用愚蠢或聪明的手段将自己送入医院这种游戏。

我占据着满是消毒水味的病床，我翻来滚去饱含热泪绝望地胡乱叫嚷，我与根本不存在的可怕疾病做激烈的生死斗争，我用痛苦得仿佛濒死的眼神看着不知所措的护士并要求她立马把柯克兰牧师找来——

这里有一个即将光荣殉国的美利坚士兵迫切需要牧师的安慰和祈祷否则就有可能撑不过下一秒。

我的战术屡屡得胜，一般在我对着天花板窃笑几分钟后他就赶来了。他坐在我床边的藤椅上，冷冷地审视我。我也饶有兴趣地审视他，柯克兰牧师的眼睛是碧绿色的，让我想起丛林深处的妖精。

这种沉默的对峙不会持续很久，他的开场白是千篇一律的句子。“下午好琼斯下士，——你这次又有什么事？”

“我要死了，柯克兰牧师。我浑身难受，医生说我的情况很严重，我觉得我明早就会躺进棺材——身上盖着一面星条旗。”

我可怜巴巴地望着他，而他只是扯了扯唇角，给我一个轻蔑的冷笑。“我进来的时候问过医生了，事实上他认为你好得很。”

“他胡说八道！我他妈快死了！”我愤怒地控诉，接着痛苦地叫嚷呻吟起来。我突然的喊叫惊醒了其他病床上的家伙们，一片骂娘的声音湮没了我。

有几个我认识的家伙们给我贡献了几句脏话后露出彼此会意的笑容，他们吹起口哨开始看戏，“琼斯这狗娘养的又来了。”

“嗯，很好。”柯克兰牧师深深地吸气，好像在思考怎么应付我，“你需要我做什么？”

“我需要你坐近一点，给我端杯水，然后你可以给我念《圣经》，就像上次一样。你上次念到〈诗篇〉第八节，请你再往后念八节，再把〈约伯记〉前三节念给我听。接着请为我祈祷，我请求你这样做否则我会死的。之后再给我读一下这几天的报纸，我想知道《华盛顿邮报》上有没有一些赌马和橄榄球赛的消息，或者乱七八糟的绯闻都行。然后陪我聊会天，不用太久，半个小时左右。最后请唱赞美诗给我听，不要赞美耶和华，赞美Hero我。”

病房里哄堂大笑，我听见喝彩和咒骂此起彼伏，几个护士惊慌地冲进来察看情况。柯克兰牧师不为所动，他偏着头思考了一会儿，眼睛微微眯起。我笑着看他，一脸期待地等他回答。

他耐心地等待病房安静下来，然后才缓缓开口，“我懂了……您需要我从哪项做起？琼斯下士，给您端杯水吗？”

他用了敬称，他的回答不在我意料之内，他起身端过床头柜上那杯水，我们对视半晌。就在我还没来得及产生不好的预感的某个瞬间，那杯水从容地泼了下来。

猝不及防的冰冷触感使我像砧板上的鲑鱼一样狼狈挣扎，我剧烈地咳嗽，头发和衣领都湿透的感觉糟糕透顶。这下其他家伙们笑得更放肆了，护士们见死不救，每一个家伙的脸上都写着“琼斯这家伙活该”几个字。

我的眼镜镜片上水珠溅散，模糊不清的视野里我只能看到那双充满嘲弄的绿眼睛正俯视着我——柯克兰牧师居高临下地欣赏我的窘况，好像我是一种刚发生了有趣反应的化学实验物，他的嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度，用清晰的唇语对我拼出“白痴”这个词。

我发现自己居然还在笑，我想我笑得既傻又狼狈。“咳、咳咳，柯克兰牧师，这是某种'洗礼'仪式吗？”

“随你理解。”

“那按照洗礼仪式的下一步，你是不是应该亲吻我的额头，向我允诺上帝的恩典了？”

“事实上我更想直接将你送去与上帝拥抱。”

“哈，你不能这样残忍。”

“是的，我不能，所以这是我最后一次对你仁慈，琼斯下士。”他将空水杯放好，语气依旧轻柔却极具胁迫感，“我再提醒你一遍，我的例行工作时间是周三和周日。其余时间你有权私下来找我，谈话和告解限制在半小时内。如果有礼节的意识最好提前预约，不要再玩装病的幼稚把戏，拙劣透顶。”

“可……可我——”

“现在我该走了，你可以请求护士给你块毛巾将自己收拾一下。上帝保佑你，愿你今天心情愉快。”

他抛下这句话转身离去，不留余地。我只好向他的背影道别。

“那Hero我会私下找你的，柯克兰牧师。”

他没有任何表示，回答我的是一声愤怒的关门声。愤怒？——我打了个喷嚏，然后重新盯着天花板发呆，搞不懂为什么柯克兰牧师要感到愤怒。


	2. Chapter 2

一个惊悚的失误。我不知道柯克兰牧师是有军阶的，我盯着他制服上的肩章回忆军衔标志的计算原则。

一条角线是一级，一颗四角星是另一级，细杠星星王冠战刀权杖的标识在我脑袋里混乱交叉组合，把我的思绪割得支离破碎。一，二，三，四，四级——上帝他妈的在玩我，柯克兰牧师的军阶高出我四级。

我说过我会私下找他的，于是我今天就来了，于是我发现我认识的柯克兰牧师突然变成了柯克兰中尉。我呆站在原地，接受他目光的扫视——

他的眼神仿佛在扫视一页大字印刷的幼儿启蒙读本，一觉而尽。他很快收回视线，双手交叠着撑住下颌，他面前的办公桌上放着两叠文件和一个小墨水台，手肘侧是那本沉重的《圣经》，庄严的黑色封面上放着他的银十字架坠链，遮住了烫金的字母。

“你有两个选择，叫我长官或柯克兰牧师。”他提醒我，语气带着心不在焉的傲慢。

“你为什么突然变成了柯克兰中尉？”

“不是'突然变成'，我一直都是柯克兰中尉。”

“可你是柯克兰牧师。”

“我的身份取决于场合也取决于你，你来找柯克兰中尉还是柯克兰牧师？”

“长官，我来找柯克兰牧师。”

“我说了要么叫我长官要么叫我柯克兰牧师，这是个单一选择题。”

“好的，柯克兰牧师。”

“嗯。走近一点，在那里坐下。你找我什么事？琼斯下士。”

我遵从他的命令坐下，隔着一张柚木办公桌的距离观察他。他蜜金色的头发很好看，他的手腕很好看，他的嘴唇很好看，他的眼睛很好看，他的眉毛……很好看。

“你真好看，柯克兰牧师。”我说。

他突然咳嗽起来，我不知道他怎么了，不过他很快又镇静下来，“你到底有什么事？”

“……我没有什么事。”

他皱起他的粗眉毛，这个动作既可爱又可笑。我下意识地笑出声来，他的脸色开始变得阴沉，不过我想他的职业本能使他克制住了自己。我很庆幸没有钢笔文件之类的东西砸到我脸上，等我安全地笑完，他花了两分钟的时间来和缓自己的表情。

“门在那边，琼斯下士，请小心行走别撞到落地灯。”

“我还不想走。”

“我以柯克兰中尉的名义命令你马上离开。”

“你现在是柯克兰牧师，你不能命令我离开。”

“我给你五秒钟的时间，你知道不执行上级的命令会有什么惩罚。”

“不，我有事——我发誓我真的……哦不！不不不不你不能赶我走！”

“我给你十秒钟的时间陈述。”

他真的生气了，他咄咄逼人，他想赶我走。其实我刚才并不是想嘲笑他的粗眉毛，那是赞美——大概吧。我要拯救自己的处境，十秒钟想出一个陈述句让我自己能够被留下来，我疯狂地思考，乱七八糟的词汇像五点五六口径的步枪子弹一样在我的脑子里击蹿，答案以无法挽留的速度飞快成形，来不及确认和核对便已脱口而出——

“本Hero以上帝的名义发誓我爱上你了柯克兰牧师！”


	3. Chapter 3

我要死了。我确信我看到了天国的大门，所多玛*的硫火和圣母玛利亚的光辉，我以一具躺尸姿态躺在满是砾石的营地操练场上, 我大口喘息，我的眼前出现了混乱眩目的幻觉，阳光像细密的毒刺一样以黏腻之至的可怕热情煎烤着我，我几乎没法睁开眼睛，近乎灼烫的汗水浸湿了我的脸颊。我的意识正丝丝缕缕地从我的躯壳里抽离，我听见耳畔沉沉且狂乱的嗡鸣，像一千个啃嚼大蒜的无神论者颂念《使徒信经》*。

昨天当我被柯克兰牧师泼了一杯水时我认为自己狼狈极了，但现在我正处在柯克兰牧师为我创造的另一个更狼狈的时刻——可是这毫无理由，我什么都没做——我只不过——向他表白了。我是认真的，而他居然动用中尉的权力对我施以罚跑二十圈的酷刑——二十圈……当然，不过是二十圈而已，Hero我不管怎么样——还、是……

覆上来的阴影将我的思绪打断。柯克兰牧师来到我身边——又是俯视的视角，我突然希望他像昨天那样泼我一杯水，这有利于改善我此刻即将在阳光下蒸发的悲催状况，但他只是试探性地踹了踹我。

Hero我绝不打算就此认输，于是我死撑着咧开嘴微笑，“呼……你在确认自己谋划的恶意谋杀有没有成功吗……柯克兰牧师？”

“——精神不错，你还有力气说话。”

“因为我是伟大的Her——”

“我没能说完因为一只军靴直接踩上了我的脸，真见鬼他居然这么无情然而这并没有影响他在我心中的迷人程度，我不知道他为什么不接受我的告别没准他只是一时恼羞成怒——而已，总有一天……我咬着牙暗想，总有一天柯克兰牧师会在我身下——

大概是我突然的不合常理的笑惹火了他，他狠狠地冲着我的脸踢了一脚，我的眼镜歪向一边，我吃痛地倒抽一口气，我觉得我必须要说点什么。

“看在上帝的份上……”我挣扎着发出含糊的音节，“柯克兰牧师，我真诚地想知道我为什么被这样对待。”

“这个时候你应该称呼我为'长官'，琼斯下士。”

“亲爱的长官——你能告诉我为什么我会被你这么对待吗？”

“嗯，你觉得呢？”

“我的深情告白有哪里得罪你了吗？我可以……再重复一遍——本Hero以上帝的名义……唔！”

又是毫不留情的一脚，柯克兰牧师对着这么英俊的脸居然狠得下心摧残，我抽了抽鼻子，感到有点难过。但很快我决定转移自己的注意力——比如说将视线移到柯克兰牧师的耳垂柯克兰牧师的唇角柯克兰牧师的领口以及领口遮掩的若影若现的皮肤，哦，该死的我的各种糟糕妄想又开始泛滥成灾得不可收拾。我艰难地吞咽了一下，一边提醒自己不能再傻笑。

“《圣经·出埃及记》'十诫'其三——请你把它背出来，琼斯下士。”他突然以命令的语气要求。

“……我不知道。”

——这算什么？我回忆起小时候在主日学校突然被手持戒尺的修女教师叫起来背诵祈祷文或回答箴言释义，而事实上那时我只对弹珠、火花塞、打架和乔治·赫尔曼*的漫画感兴趣，我清楚《圣经》上可以被称作“故事”的部分，至于其余晦涩的律法和戒令我想不出那些玩意除了古怪的校长和沉闷的督学生拿来为难我之外还有什么意义。

“嗯，显而易见。”他宽容地、讽刺地点头以示理解，紧接着用靴尖抵住我的咽喉。“那么……十诫其三——第一，”他的表情真是又肃穆又残忍又迷人，妈的我第一次看见以这种方式来教导我经文的牧师。

“第一，'不可妄称主之名'……记住了吗？”

他从容地加重脚下的力道，直到我眼前开始发黑，“第二……凡妄呼主之名者……主必不以他为无罪。”

“……我只知道神爱世人——啊，操！Hero我快要死在你靴下了……柯克兰牧师愿上帝宽恕你——”

“第三——”他放慢了语速，接着我感觉到他的停顿，由于逆光的缘故我看不清他的神情，但下一秒他毫无预兆地放过了我。窒息感骤然消失，我像是刚从棺材里爬出来一样饥渴地享受灼烫的呼吸。

我看向柯克兰牧师的眼睛——逆光的缘故使其中的绿色看上去变得更深，他的眼睛仿佛带着某种未知的暗示，在仓促喘息的某个间隙我突然想起来了——那些鬼扯一般的玩意是怎么讲来着——

“嗯……第三——不可凭上帝之名……”我鬼使神差地试图接上他的话。

“不可凭上帝之名妄为虚誓——我很欣慰你还记得这一点，教导时间结束。”

“……教导？”

“是的，教导。”

——不可凭上帝之名妄为虚誓？

“等等，柯克兰牧师——去他妈的虚誓，哦不，我的意思是——我的告白是认真的，以上帝的名义起誓本Hero爱上你了！你要相信Hero我……”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”我纠正他不要将我重要的中间名忽略。

“好吧阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，请你闭嘴——”

“是阿尔弗雷德·F！——琼斯。”

“我不管你毫无逻辑的第二予名*有什么值得强调的意义给我立刻停止聒噪——”

“可我是真的爱上你了！柯克兰牧师，你他妈真是我见过的最迷人的东西就算你拒绝Hero我也不会放弃！——”

下一个瞬间当我一头栽进尘土和砾石的气味之中时才意识到柯克兰牧师又一次用暴力回应了我。

啊，Fuck……他果然是恼羞成怒。

 

*所多玛：《圣经》中的罪城，耶和华以硫火将其毁灭。

*《使徒信经》：基督教传统四大信经之一。

*乔治·赫里曼（George Herriman 1880-1944）：美国连环漫画大师。

*对于引用的“十诫”部分为切合剧情有作轻微改动。


	4. Chapter 4

“你知道我在想什么吗？柯克兰牧师，就在你刚才坐下来，旋开钢笔笔盖的时候。”

“我不知道你在想什么，琼斯中士，我不得不提醒你这是你第四次打扰我办公。你看上去好得差不多了，我期待你早日从这里滚开——毕竟你的私人病床占了我的办公室很大空间。”

“可我觉得我的情况还很糟糕，圣玛丽亚的名在上，我肯定还要等几个月才能好，毕竟Hero我是货真价实的英勇负伤了。”

事实上我宁可次次负伤——否则我就没法捞一个漂亮的勋章回来并且理所当然地赖在柯克兰牧师的办公室里了不是吗？

就在一周前我拿到弗朗西斯医生的许可——以减轻战地医院的床位负担为名，允许我入驻柯克兰中尉的办公室。

虽然我为这事我付了那个法国佬一点报酬，按他要求的那样特地在给马修的信里写上“弗朗西斯医生向你问好”然后加上一堆莫名其妙的废话。他说这叫委婉的深情，奇怪的法国人，为什么他不能像我这样直接一点呢——

“柯克兰牧师，我在想——你的办公桌看上去足够大，也许我可以把你摁倒在上面。”

他那只正在文件上签字的手僵滞了一秒，两秒，没有三秒。他抬起头来望着我，眼神难以定义，但没有惊慌失措。相反，他慵懒无谓地勾起嘴角，“幼稚无聊的妄想。”

“我觉得你大概会很乐意听。”我换了个姿势侧躺着，对上他的目光。

“完全不。”

“但我想继续。”

“请便，你的妄想打扰不了我。”他心不在焉地抛出这句话，接着应付那一沓文件。

我舔了舔唇角，他的冷淡态度向来不足以使我缴械投降。我换着视角观察他，就像我曾经多次做的那样。以目光巡视他的耳垂，锁骨和手腕，被衣料遮住的地方就用逾矩的想象来补上。不一会儿，我就感觉柯克兰牧师光是坐在那里，就可以匹配上我看过的所有的色情杂志上的所有形容词。

“我会把你摁倒在你面前的办公桌上，”于是我继续用言语对他进行侵犯，保证我说出的每一个字都明白清晰。

“我觉得你大概会反抗……不过你推不开我，就算你挣扎，也只会把那些讨厌的文件弄乱掉散而已，没准你会打翻墨水瓶，但是那不重要……然后，当然，我会吻你，温柔或者粗暴，全看我心情。对了，你喜欢我先吻哪？”

我听到纸张摩挲的沙沙声，他头都没抬一下，难以应付的柯克兰牧师，偏偏Hero我就喜欢他这样子。

“那我就先从嘴唇开始，然后再往下，在你的衣领遮不住的区域留下点痕迹……接着我会用力地啃咬你的锁骨，我觉得那里尝起来一定很棒。”

“我希望你能自己解开制服排扣，那些玩意实在太碍事了。或者你不介意我把它扯坏，接下来是选择题，左边还是右边？如果你开口求我的话我就尽量帮你把两边都照顾好。”

“还有，舔？或者咬？你要是叫得好听的话我就都用上。然后叫吧，最好是推我推不开被我扯下裤子。其实我很想尝试一下直接插进去，不过那样做你大概会很痛的吧？”


End file.
